Course-poursuite au coeur du TARDIS
by Faylisde
Summary: Le TARDIS décide de jouer un petit tour à ses passagers préférés. (Song-fic, Angel-Robbie Williams)


« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Rose avait posé cette question sur un ton désinvolte en regardant le Docteur. Elle était entrée dans une des salles du TARDIS dont il lui avait strictement interdit l'accès. Surpris, il laissa tomber un gros ouvrage, s'apparentant davantage à l'image que l'on pourrait se faire d'un grimoire de sorcellerie qu'à un simple livre, qui fit voler plein de poussière en entrant en contact avec le sol. Comprenant sa réaction, elle ne tarda pas à aller secourir le Docteur qui s'était déjà empressé de cacher le vieux bouquin.

« Rien, je ne faisais rien de mal en tout cas. Enfin de «mal », ça dépend le sens que tu donnes à ce terme, la frontière que tu définis entre le bien et le mal … Car tu vois, il est vite facile de se perdre parmi toutes ses définitions, et crois-moi quand tu te perds, ce n'est jamais bon signe. Je me souviens très bien de ce jour où- »

Rose s'était approchée du Docteur qui tentait désespérément de cacher le bouquin derrière son dos, oubliant sûrement que son maigre corps n'était pas assez large pour cacher cette antiquité.

« Ce n'est pas que vous m'ennuyez Docteur, mais je crois bien me souvenir d'une question que je voulais vous poser... »

Le Docteur comprenant que lui et son bien étaient bels et bien sortis d'affaire, il poussa un soupir et renonça à cacher son livre, persuadé que Rose avait lâché l'affaire.

« … Mais pardon Docteur, je crois que ceci m'intéresse finalement bien plus. », dit-elle en lui prenant finalement le livre des mains.

Elle entendait déjà sa voix avant même qu'il ne commence à la sermonner sur son impolitesse. « _Rose Tyler, repose ceci tout de suite, sinon je-_ », elle l'imaginait bien dire cela, et surtout à ne pas avoir la force de trouver les mots qu'ils devaient utiliser pour lui faire peur. Mais il savait très bien qu'avec elle, c'était peine perdue. Aussi têtue qu'une mule … Hélas, voire plus. Il savait qu'elle n'avait aucune idée sur ce qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur de ce livre, mais il savait aussi que s'il lui disait que ces choses ne la regardaient pas et qu'elles étaient très personnelles, elle ne chercherait pas à en savoir plus. Et enfin, il avait prévu de lui faire un sermon afin qu'elle ne recommence plus, ce qui était bien sûr vain.

La course-poursuite qui avait pris place dans les couloirs du TARDIS semblait durer une éternité pour les deux voyageurs. Le vaisseau s'étant pris au jeu, elle avait fait apparaître et déplacer ses pièces pour que Rose puisse semer son poursuivant, qui allait bientôt devenir son ravisseur.

Alors que Rose s'était arrêtée pour reprendre son souffle, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Elle pensait au « jeu » auquel le Docteur et elle jouaient. Tous les jours qu'elle passait dans cet endroit lui semblait de plus en plus beaux et surtout de plus en plus précieux. Malgré sa certaine immaturité et la tristesse qu'elle éprouvait à l'idée d'un jour devoir quitter le Docteur, elle était consciente que les jours qu'elle passait ici lui était compté.

Pendant qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, Rose n'avait pas remarqué le Docteur qui s'avançait doucement vers elle. Pas à pas, il raccourcissait l'espace qui les séparait. Brusquement, il prit son amie par les épaules et la colla contre son torse. Ses bras finirent par enserrer la taille de celle qui se surprit à essayer de compter les battements des cœurs du Docteur qu'elle sentait dans son dos , et à première vue, ils allaient vite. Ni l'humaine ni le Seigneur du temps n'osaient bouger. Taquin, le TARDIS prit alors les devants.

 _« I sit and wait  
does an angel contemplate my fate  
And do they know  
The places where we go  
When we're grey and old  
'cause I have been told  
That salvation lets their wings unfold »_

En entendant les premières notes, ils sursautèrent. Le Docteur se demanda même s'ils n'avaient pas été attaqué par des aliens désirant les tuer à coup de chansons d'amour terriennes. Cependant, il comprit rapidement que ce n'était encore qu'un coup du TARDIS qui les faisaient tourner en bourrique. La musique émanait de lui tout entier, peut-être était-elle même audible dans l'immensité de l'espace.

 _« So when I'm lying in my bed  
Thoughts running through my head  
And I feel that love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead »_

Pendant que le Docteur retournait à ses idées plus farfelues les unes que les autres, Rose se

se posait une multitude de questions en serrant toujours le livre contre elle. D'abord, la position dans laquelle ils étaient la laissait perplexe. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas lâché ? Pourquoi la garder collée contre son torse d'une façon aussi possessive ? Dans quel but ? Elle était partagée entre l'envie de se retourner vers lui pour enfouir sa tête au creux de son cou afin de faire enfin ce qu'elle désirait depuis bien longtemps maintenait, et celle de se dégager puisqu'elle était persuadée qu'il ne faisait que jouer avec elle. C'est qu'après toutes ces années d'existence et de voyage, il devait en avoir vu passer. Et ça, elle ne s'y faisait pas. Mais tous ses doutes commencèrent à disparaître lorsqu'elle s'attarda encore une fois sur les battements de ses cœurs ...

 _« And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call, she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead »_

Le Docteur posa doucement sa tête sur celle de la jeune femme, la faisant frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Son regard était plongé dans le vide, pensant au moment où elle serait obligée de le quitter. Il sentait qu'elle se posait elle aussi tout un tas de questions, il sentait la jalousie et le mépris qui émanaient d'elle. Pourquoi ? Elle aurait du savoir que ses deux cœurs étaient depuis bien longtemps en sa possession et qu'elle seule avait le droit de jouer avec ses sentiments.

Le volume de la musique augmenta, le TARDIS était encore loin d'en avoir fini avec eux.

 _« And my pain walks down a one way street  
I look above When I'm feeling weak And I know I'll always be blessed with love  
And as the feeling grows  
She breathes flesh to my bones  
And when love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead »  
_

Rose leva la tête pour regarder son Docteur. Ils se regardèrent pendant de longues secondes attendant que l'un d'eux prenne enfin la parole. La musique cessa brusquement, les laissant d'une certaine manière encore plus seuls qu'avant.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si important dans ce livre, Docteur ? », lui demanda prudemment Rose ne sachant pas s'ils allaient parler d'un sujet lambda ou au contraire, de quelque chose en mesure de le blesser.

Il continua de la regarder, son regard devenant de plus en plus doux. Le Gallifreyien trouvait sa moue particulièrement mignonne. Il lui fit finalement un sourire.

« Tu n'es pas sans savoir que j'ai un passé Rose, et qu'il est plus rempli que celui de quiconque. », lui répondit-il doucement, mais tout en gardant quelques hésitations. « Avant la guerre du temps, j'avais une belle vie, une famille, des amis. Tout ce que qu'un être pouvait désirer. »

L'incompréhension pouvait se lire dans les yeux de la jeune femme, elle ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir. Le Docteur continuait de la serrer contre lui en bafouillant.

« Ce sont des végétaux provenant de ma défunte planète, la belle Gallifrey. Je ressens constamment le besoin de les contempler lorsque j'ai l'impression de perdre pied en ce monde. », continua-t-il.

Rose lui tendit le livre, honteuse. Elle se sentait coupable. La jeune femme avait l'impression de lui avoir arraché l'un de ses deux cœurs. Elle sursauta quand elle sentit la main du Docteur prendre la sienne. Il y déposa une magnifique fleur blanche qu'il avait discrètement sortie d'une de ses poches.

« Tu... Tu es sûr ? C'est quand même quelque chose d'important pour toi ...», lui dit-elle en fixant ses pieds.

Elle contempla encore une fois la merveille qu'il venait de lui tendre. C'était assurément la plus belle chose qu'elle avait vue de sa vie. Les longs pétales blancs comme neige de la fleur s'apparentaient à du velours, sa longue tige rouge s'entremêlait avec les pétales, créant une sorte de couronne tout autour.

Elle leva lentement les yeux vers l'extraterrestre, attendant toujours sa réponse. Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de continuer à la regarder en commençant à lui caresser les cheveux d'un geste protecteur. La musique se remit alors en marche.

 _« And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call, she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead »_

Ils levèrent machinalement les yeux vers le plafond du TARDIS, ne trouvant toujours aucune sortie ayant pu propager le son. Leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau, et à partir de ce moment-là, il leur fût presque impossible de détourner les yeux. Rose s'approcha du Seigneur du temps et s'accrocha à son cou. Étonné de tant d'audace de sa part, le Docteur encercla lentement la taille de sa compagne comme s'il avait peur que ce ne soit qu'une illusion et qu'elle disparaisse entre ses bras. Elle aurait été prête à se transformer en écume pour cet homme, comme la petite sirène.

 _« And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call, she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead »_

Le duo resta comme ça jusqu'à la fin de la chanson. Une fois cette dernière bel et bien finie, le Docteur libéra la belle blonde de son étreinte tout en continuant de la maintenir fermement contre lui. Il dégagea son front d'une mèche rebelle, et y déposa ses lèvres tendrement. L'intimité de la scène fit rougir Rose, ce que le voyageur du temps ne put s'empêcher de remarquer, et qui lui arracha un sourire. En sentant le sourire moqueur du Docteur sur son front, Rose n'arriva pas à s'empêcher de lever la tête pour montrer son indignation, le faisant davantage sourire. Il la resserra contre lui pour l'empêcher d'abattre le point qu'elle menaçait de lui mettre. Elle ne put que capituler lorsqu'elle fut de nouveau enveloppée par ses bras, où elle se sentait si bien.

L'homme prit la fleur qui dépassait d'une des poches de la jeune femme pour lui accrocher dans les cheveux. Elle leva la tête vers lui et c'est alors qu'il approcha ses lèvres des siennes. La seule chose qui les motivait dorénavant était le désir qu'il ressentait l'un pour l'autre, peu importe le temps qui leur restait. Le Docteur avait posé sa grande main sur la nuque de sa bien-aimée qui était sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer d'atteindre ses lèvres. Il se pencha rapidement vers elle, sa légendaire patience atteignant enfin ses limites. Il avait tellement attendu ce moment, tellement souffert à force de nier ce qu'il ressentait pour cette « simple » humaine, et il espérait égoïstement qu'elle aussi. Ils s'arrêtèrent de s'embrasser et il en profita pour rajuster la fleur qui était sur le point de tomber à cause de tant de passion. Il se pencha par la même occasion sur son oreille.

« Je t'aime ... », lui susurra-t-il simplement au creux de l'oreille.

Il la laissa alors seule sans qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de lui répondre qu'elle aussi, courant comme d'habitude vers une des nombreuses pièces du TARDIS dont elle ignorait sûrement l'existence.

Le Docteur savait pertinemment qu'elle ne comprenait pas, mais il ne voulait pas totalement s'ouvrir à elle, sous peine de ne plus pouvoir se contenir. Ces gestes et ces simples paroles valaient bien mieux que tous les autres mots existants ici-bas. Mais peut-être aurait-il dû finalement lui dire que le rituel de la fleur était l'équivalent d'une demande en mariage dans les traditions gallifreyienne ...


End file.
